


Across the universe

by BbSis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tem citação de musica dos The Beatles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/BbSis
Summary: Uma jovem adulta vai a um show de homenagem aos Beatles e sai de lá com quem menos esperava.





	Across the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Esse conto é uma pequena homenagem a essas músicas que gosto tanto. Não há efetivamente nenhum membro dos Beatles nessa história.

“Still  my guitar gently weeps . ..” 

O cara no palco cantava sofregamente, e eu me perguntava por que eu tinha vindo a esse especial dos Beatles sozinha. Eu adoro The Beatles, mas esse cara era meio ruim. O outro vocalista era melhor, mas parece que eles entraram naquela parte do show que dedicam  às músicas lentas e com letras meio  _ deprês _ . Mal podia esperar  as músicas animadas retornare m;  e nquanto isso, tomo uma cerveja  artesanal.

Cheguei ao balcão pra pegar um refil daquela delicia com um toque de avelã, e o garçom prontamente encheu meu copo. Uma voz feminina muito sexy começou a cantar  _ Helter _ __ _ skelter _ , então me virei parar assistir e sentei num banco que acabara de vagar. Quem quer que estivesse naquele banco devia gostar muito da música pois saiu correndo com a  long-neck na mão, agitando o corpo de acordo com a batida da mesma. Achei graça da animação da pessoa.

Ainda com um sorriso de canto de boca, encostei o cotovelo no balcão bebericando na minha tulipa. Meus olhos se atentaram para a multidão em frente ao palco, mas aquela sensação de estar sendo observada me atingiu. Passei a procurar algo suspeito, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e logo me deparei com uma loura na ponta do balcão. Ela me olhava fixamente, nem sequer mexia em sua bebida. Mesmo na penumbra do ambiente o azul de seus olhos era muito intenso. Até que não fora uma má ideia vir sozinha pra cá afinal. Dei meu melhor sorriso sacana e levantei meu copo em uma saudação. Ela então sorriu e se virou por completo em minha direção. Além do cabelo louro e dos impressionantes olhos azuis, ela tinha ombros largos e seios fartos, a mostra num decote em v. Não precisava nem imaginar, já sabia que o resto do corpo era delícia também.

Não me julguem, eu sei que vocês fazem a mesma coisa quando tão olhando pra alguém no  rolê . Mas a sensação de que eu sabia demais sobre a moça era muito forte. Fiquei olhando pra ela com  interesse duplo. Foi então que a realidade bateu a porta bem forte e tentei disfarçar o rosado nas minhas bochechas. Eu não  tava acreditando em quem flertava comigo! Uma gargalhada ficou presa na minha garganta. 

Era a amiga gostosona da minha irmã de quando ela era adolescente!

Eu tinha dez anos e admirava aquela amiga da minha irmã em especifico porque ela era alta, tinha ombros largos por causa da natação e do caratê, tinha presença e falava o que pensava sem filtro. Naquela época eu achava que gostava de garotos, talvez até gostasse mesmo (a letra B na sigla não é de biscoito, gente), e todos me incitavam a tal. Inclusive minha irmã e ela, que ficavam me zoando e me fazendo ter uma paixonite pelo irmão mais novo dela; o que não era um bebê. Ele era três  anos  mais novo que ela, e era legal comigo; provavelmente por eu ainda ser uma criança. Quando se formaram no ensino médio, tomaram rumos diferentes, e eu nunca mais a vi. Mas minha irmã manteve contato. Hoje em dia fica mais fácil com internet e rede social.

De longe, pode ser que ela não tenha me reconhecido, o que não me incomodou. Afinal eu cresci e sabe-se lá se ela sabe como estou agora. Cheguei bem perto, arrastando meu copo no tampo de madeira sem desviar o olhar, enquanto buscava seu nome na memória. Mas ela foi mais rápida e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

“Espero que esteja sozinha. E se não estiver...” Sua voz rouca era muito sedutora e eu me esqueci do que cogitava dizer. ‘ Happiness is a  warm gun ,  yes it  is ...’ estava tocando e meu cérebro deu um sentido completamente distorcido a letra da música. Babe, minha arma já  tava mais que quente pra te deixar feliz.

Pigarrei antes de responder, “Digo o mesmo pra você. Que terrível seria se você sumisse de repente...” flertando de volta. Parece que ela continua sendo direta ao ponto. Ela sorriu sedutoramente, com aqueles dentes brancos e certinhos que viram um aparelho na adolescência.

“Até que não seria uma má ideia.” E passou os dedos pelo meu braço. Eu usava uma camisa de gola por cima da minha camisa dos  Simpsons fazendo paródia da capa do  Abbey Road, com a manga dobrada até os cotovelos e só senti seus dedos no meu antebraço. Claro que me arrepiei, ela era sedutora, ao menos pra mim. 

Eu sabia quem ela era, mas aparentemente para ela eu era uma desconhecida. E ela já estava toda se querendo pra cima de uma desconhecida. Quero dizer, eu sabia um mínimo sobre ela, mesmo que provavelmente distorcido e antiquado. E o que ela sabia de mim? Uma garota que gosta de  Simpsons , Beatles e garotas; e provavelmente cerveja. Tem gente que não se importa realmente; ela deve ser uma dessas. Quem sou eu pra se importar com isso? Se ela  tava me querendo a qualquer outro  indivíduo daquele pub, então que seja!

_ “It  _ _ feels _ __ _ so _ __ _ right _ __ _ now _ _!  _ _ Hold _ _ me  _ _ tight _ _ ,  _ _ tell _ _ me  _ _ I’m _ __ _ the _ __ _ only _ __ _ one _ _..” _ A vocalista de voz suave cantou, agitando o público. Imediatamente com um sorriso eu me inclinei e cantarolei em seu ouvido. “ So ,  hold me  tight ,  tonight ,  tonight ...” em uma voz propositalmente rouca. Reparei que os pelinhos de seu pescoço se arrepiaram e ela segurou um gemido. Eu realmente estava deixando essa mulher excitada com Beatles? 

Então ela agarrou suavemente meus cabelos pela nuca e continuou com aquela voz sexy “ Hold me  tight ,  let me go  on loving you tonight ,  tonight ,  making love to only you ...” e o ar me faltou. Quem consegue respirar com uma pegada na nuca, o calor da outra pessoa tão próximo e uma voz indubitavelmente sensual ao pé do ouvido deixando tão clara suas intenções para aquela noite. Apenas essa noite. Céus! Será que sobrevivo? 

Amiga da minha irmã ou não, foda-se! EU QUERO ESSA MULHER! Ela usou a mesma música de volta pra me cantar! Respirei fundo, tentando não me afogar no perfume de seus cabelos tão próximos, sentindo um formigamento me descer pelo pescoço, passar pelos meus seios e se perder entre as minhas pernas.

Quando nos afastamos, ainda ao som de  _ Hold _ _ me  _ _ tight _ , ela exibia um sorriso pretensioso. E em meio àquela química filha da puta que meu corpo estava secretando, consegui pescar um pensamento; o que ela queria de mim? Honestamente, aquilo estava surreal demais pra eu acreditar que estava realmente acontecendo. A mão que me segurava pela nuca desceu até minha cintura e percebi que estávamos mais ou menos na mesma altura, mas eu estava em pé e ela sentada. Tentei não imaginar nossa diferença de altura, mas isso só me deixou mais arrepiada. Retornei o sorriso e tomei um gole da minha cerveja.

A blusa dela era colada ao corpo, e agora mais de perto pude reparar que seus braços eram ligeiramente tonificados. Parece que alguém curte uma academia. Se me lembro bem, quando teve um café na casa dos meus pais minha irmã apareceu com aquelas roupas  super coladas de academia. Disse que depois ia malhar e mencionou o nome da loura e de outra amiga. Malhavam juntas. Ótimo. Conheço a minha irmã e bem sei que rola aquelas conversas sobre o boy que estavam dando em cima, ou quem pegaram noite passada. Aliás, mais uma vez, quem nunca? Será que ela comentaria sobre esta noite?

Isso me leva a um ponto bem interessante. Essa mulher não era  super hetero ? Nunca me ocorreu que ela fosse bi. Nenhuma memória evocou sobre o assunto; minha irmã nunca mencionou isso. A única vez em que me questionei sobre ela foi com um amigo meu, que na adolescência era amigo da minha irmã, ou será que era do meu  ex -cunhado, quando tivemos um momento nostalgia quando ele estava um pouco bêbado. Ele a achava ‘gostosa pra caralho’. Eu só ria e concordava. Ele costumava ser amigo dela também, mas perderam contato. Parece que hoje em dia estão apenas na adicionada básica de naquela rede social marota. E ele jurava que ela tinha se ‘ajuntado’ com um cara. Bem, aparentemente, não mais. 

“ Nothing would make me  happier tonight .” Respondi colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo dourado perdida atrás da orelha, deslizando meus dedos suavemente pelo seu pescoço e retirando minha mão em seguida. Pra essa noite ser perfeita, ela tinha que terminar com essa loura na minha cama. Nem passou pela minha cabeça que talvez ela fosse ruim nisso; apesar de ter más  experiências com mulheres prepotentes. Ela arrepiou mais uma vez. Levantei meu copo e fiz um brinde. “A nós.” E virei todo o conteúdo. Sorri de forma sacana e dei uma piscadela. Após uns meros segundos lhe encarando nos olhos, me afastei de seu corpo e do calor que irradiava dele.

Ao me afastar alguns passos senti uma pagada na minha mão, e alguns instantes depois ‘I  want to hold your hand ’ começou a tocar. A loura segurava minha mão e sorria. Sorri de volta pensando na ironia das músicas que estavam tocando. Parecia que tocavam para nós. Esse seu ato foi a certeza de que ela queria vir comigo, segurar-me firme e me amar por apenas esta noite. Fechei minha mão em volta da dela e a incitei a me seguir com uma puxada singela. 

Tentei encontrar um local mais calmo e reservado, mas aquele pub era apertado e estava lotado. Talvez o melhor lugar fosse mesmo o banheiro. Fomos para o banheiro do segundo piso, onde o povo estava mais interessado em ficar sentado e jogar conversa fora do que no show; apesar do som chegar ali tranquilamente. Havia também um tráfego menor de pessoas. 

Entramos no tal banheiro logo após duas morenas que saíram rindo como hienas. Haviam dois reservados e o banheiro estava relativamente limpo, e se não fosse por uma mulher à pia estaria  vazio. Acho que fiz uma boa escolha. Parei em frente a porta do reservado mais distante e olhei pra ela, que ainda segurava minha mão. Praticamente quebrei o pescoço para olhar pra cima;  okay , isso é um exagero. Mas a loura era um mulherão em todos os sentidos; além do corpão ela devia ter mais de 1,75m contra os meus quase 1,60m. Quase me intimidei, se não fosse aquele sorriso explicitamente safado estampado em seu rosto. 

_ “Close  _ _ your _ __ _ eyes _ __ _ and _ __ _ I’ll _ __ _ kiss _ __ _ you _ _ ,  _ _ tomorrow _ __ _ I’ll _ _ miss  _ _ you _ _...” _ Passou pela porta assim que a mulher que retocava a maquiagem saiu do recinto. Imediatamente a loura soltou minha mão, segurou meu rosto e se curvou; ao mesmo tempo em que eu colocava minha mão livre em sua cintura e me inclinava para cima. Nossos lábios se encontraram sedentos e decididos.

Certamente não parecia a primeira vez que nos beijávamos. Apesar da nossa diferença de altura, nossos corpos se chocaram com uma necessidade de quem sabe o que está fazendo. A química do meu corpo foi imediata, com aquele arrepio me percorrendo inteira e não se limitando a ficar alojado na parte baixa do meu ventre. Não me censurei com o gemido e a senti sorrir levemente contra minha boca. Mas cortei sua pretensiosa satisfação apertando minhas mãos contra sua cintura, e foi sua vez de gemer. Não sei se foi resposta ao meu apertão, mas a loura me encurralou na parede e imprensou nossos corpos. Após alguns momentos, nos afastamos.

Fiquei alguns segundos com os olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação de satisfação pós-beijo e o ligeiro formigamento nos lábios. Que beijo incrível! Quando abri os olhos, ela já me observava com um olhar cintilante, um brilho enigmático quase surreal que me arrepiou todinha, se é que isso é possível. Mas foi só quando lhe sorri, que a loura abriu um sorriso que cegaria qualquer um. 

Eu precisava falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Provavelmente nos beijaríamos de novo, e seria uma sessão  super intensa naquele banheiro apertado e quente, e a temperatura insistia em aumentar a cada instante.  Quando finalmente tomei coragem, a porta abriu e um grupo de moças jovens entr ou . Nós nos afastamos e eu segurei sua mão; as meninas nos lançaram um olhar de julgamento e nos ignoraram em seguida.

“O que acha de irmos para outro lugar?” Perguntei num sussurro, voltando  minha aten çã o  para seus  enfeiti ç antes olhos azuis, e apertando ligeiramente sua  mão . Ela  entrelaçou nossos dedos e me puxou um pouco mais para perto.

“Nada me deixaria mais satisfeita.” Sussurrou de volta com aquele sorriso que come ç ava a me deslumbrar. Ser á que conseguirei ficar sem ele depois desta noite? Ora, não seja trouxa, é claro que vai! 

“Preciso pagar minha conta. Me encontra no cai xa ? ” Perguntei  com tanta expectativa que cheguei a me espantar. 

“Preciso pagar a minha também. Vamos!” E assim tomou a dianteira na empreitada para chegar até o caixa. As garotas continuaram a tagarelar e não olharam para nós nem quando saímos do banheiro. 

A volta foi igualmente lotada e sufocante já no primeiro piso , tendo que nos espremer entre pessoas dançantes e paradas ,  e em um dado momento, nos separamos pois ela tinha que pegar sua bolsa.  Por um instante , uma insegurança descabida tomou conta dos meus pensamentos. E se ela desistisse de vir comigo? E se ela percebesse que era loucura sair  com uma desconhecida de um pub para outro lugar fazer coisas libidinosas ? Nós não conversamos, não trocamos nomes, apesar de eu saber o dela.

A fila não estava grande quando cheguei.  Apenas umas três pessoas, mas aparentemente a criatura que estava sendo atendida estava arrumando confusão. Tentei focar no homem que reclamava de sua conta para ver se conseguia me distrair dos pensamentos inseguros. Trocava o peso do corpo de uma perna pra outra enquanto sentia vontade de esganar o  _ estrupício _ que se recusava a pagar o  couvert e os dez por cento. O indivíduo estava prestes a fazer uma cena vergonhosa quando um engravatado  estiloso apareceu para lidar com a situação. Senti um toque no ombro e parei de prestar atenção na situação. A loura monumental sorria para mim, a bolsa pendurada em um dos ombros. Ela estava pronta para ir a qualquer lugar que eu a levasse. Sorri de volta tentando não parecer uma boba aliviada e tateei os bolsos discretamente; celular, identidade com cartão e dinheiro dentro, e a chave de casa.  Vi perfeitamente seus ombros se movimentarem em uma risada discreta . Não pude dizer nada pois a fila andou.

As outras duas pessoas pagaram suas contas sem estresse, para meu alivio, porque ficamos em silêncio. Eu sabia que não era hora para entrar em pânico, ao passo de que isso estava realmente acontecendo; aquela deusa estava indo pra casa comigo. Na nossa vez, pagamos nossas contas, respectivamente, e nos dirigimos à saída. A loura passou seu braço tonificado pelos meus ombros, se inclinou e cantarolou, sussurrando a música que acabara de começar.

“ I t  won ’ t be long ,  yeah , ‘ til I  belong to you ...” O tom rouco me arrepiou toda. E certamente minhas bochechas ficaram rosadas. Passada a surpresa, gargalhei divertidamente  e cantarolei de volta.  Passei meu braço em volta de sua cintura e começamos a cantar  ‘ It won’t be long ’ alto , como duas loucas, rindo  extravagantemente de nosso ato bobo. E me peguei desejando conhecer mais essa mulher, que me era familiar e ao mesmo tempo um completo  enigma .

Por ser um pub popular, do lado de fora já haviam táxis esperando. A lei seca realmente funciona em dias ass im e a maioria das pessoas de fato não gostaria de ter o carro retido e removido para um depósito. Entramos no primeiro veículo da fila e quando o motorista indagou para onde íamos, ela me olhou com  o mesm o interesse . Sem hesitar, respondi com o meu endereço. Quando a atenção do condutor se voltou para frente ,  segurei delicadamente a mão da minha companhia deliciosa, que ainda me encarava curiosa. Sorri de forma sacana e ela apertou a minha mão em resposta.

A viagem foi silenciosa, mas confortável. Ela entrelaçou nossos dedos e ficou acariciando suavemente onde seu polegar encostava. Nossas mãos se encaixavam perfeitamente. Sua mão era grande, com dedos compridos e unhas meticulosamente pintadas. Macia e quente; meu estômago borbulhava e o formigamento entre as minhas pernas se intensificava. Não demorou muito até o carro estacionar em frente ao prédio onde morava. Ela quis pagar a corrida, mas eu insisti, já que era o meu apartamento.  Com a revelação, ela pareceu brevemente espantada. Soltamos as mãos para sair do veículo.

Assim que me viu, o porteiro abriu o portão. Dei passagem para a loura, e notei que o rapaz ficou um tanto boquiaberto, mas logo retomou a compostura. Balancei a cabeça e sorri de forma simpática, afinal eu entendia muito bem o que se passava em sua mente, e lhe desejei uma boa noite. Ele retribuiu o cumprimento como sempre fazia, educado. Já no elevador, Ela voltou a segurar a minha mão. Nosso auto controle era incrível. Digo nosso, mas só respondo por mim. A cada instante mais perto do meu andar, algo se revirava dentro d o meu corpo ; a cada passo pelo corredor mais próximo à minha porta, o desejo se acumulava. O que me mantinha sã era o calor de sua mão na minha.

Mantive a compostura e minha mão não tremeu quando inseri a chave na fechadura. Considerei isso uma vitória. Ela nem chegou a esperar um convite para entrar e passou pela porta assim que a abri. Seria isso pressa? Entre i em seguida, me certificando de trancar a porta. Encontrei-a em frente a  porta da sacada, que estava com as cortinas abertas, olhando para a cidade além. A iluminação da rua entrava e contornava sua figura; uma cena inspiradora e sensual. Meu coração acelerou e fiquei com pena de acender a luz e quebrar o encanto. 

“ Something in  the way she moves ... ” Cantei para chamar sua atenção. Não me atrevi além, chamá-la de amante não se encaixava em nossa situação, não naquele sentido.

Aquele mulherão se virou, e sem hesitar, completou “ Attracts me  like no  other lover .” E ainda assim ela disse com tanta certeza. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta. Como ela conseguia ser mais sexy do que já era? 

Em seguida, a loura jogou a bolsa no sofá e veio até mim, com os saltos estalando. Seus passos ainda ecoavam pelo apartamento quando se curvou, me puxando para si pela nuca e cintura. Os lábios acharam os meus tão facilmente como se aquele único beijo naquele banheiro apertado tivesse sido o suficiente pra ela memorizar meu rosto. A intensidade daquele ato me tirou o ar , como que ignorando todas as outras vezes  que isso acontecera esta noite.  Mais uma vez ela sorriu contra minha boca enquanto eu suspirava satisfeita.

Agarrei-a pelos cabelos da nuca e aprofundei nosso beijo .  Minhas entranhas se embolavam nervosas , e se concentravam em um lugar específico. Com uma das mãos, dei uma puxada nos cabelos. Um gemido ecoou pela sala e a senti arrepiar. Em um movimento, ela me soltou, se curvou mais um pouco, e senti suas mãos pelo meu quadril, minha bunda e parar na parte de trás da minha coxa .  Ali, ela segurou firme e me puxou para cima.  Automaticamente , gritei de susto , prendi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

“ Onde fica o quarto?” Sussurrou no meu ouvido , com a voz mais rouca que o habitual.

“Última porta a direita.” Gemi em resposta. Tive sensação de movimento mas só ouvi o estalido dos saltos. 

Que mulher incrível! Ela não só me levantou com facilidade como estava me carregando até o quarto, de salto! Eu só percebia meu centro latejando, o calor de seu corpo e seu cheiro que já me envolvia. No percurso, enchi seu pescoço de beijos e apertei mais minhas pernas pois a necessidade de atrito era absurda. Só percebi que já estávamos no quarto quando ela tentou me colocar na cama, mas minhas pernas estavam apertadas demais e ela caiu em cima de mim. Que peso gostoso! Gemi um pouco mais alto. E acabamos por cair na gargalhada.

Apoian do-se pelo cotovelo, ela me encarou enquanto terminávamos de rir. Levei uma das mãos e coloquei uma mecha de cabelo pendurada que me impedia de ver seu rosto atrás da orelha. Então, ela  humedeceu o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua e voltou a me beijar . Dessa vez pude sentir a extensão de seu corpo sobre o meu. Cada músculo que se movimentava, o quadril que buscava atrito tanto quanto o meu. Era sensual demais! Mas eu queria ela nua.

Antes mesmo do beijo parar, comecei a puxar sua blusa, numa necessidade quase descontrolada. Quando a peça de roupa teve que passar pela cabeça, o beijo foi interrompido. Aproveitamos para sentar, comigo entre suas pernas. Devido a nossa diferença de altura, meu rosto ficava praticamente na direção de seus seios. Enquanto a loura se livrava da minha camisa, eu observava o contorno de seus seios, em como a borda do sutiã de renda marcava sua pele, e como a peça sustentava perfeitamente aqueles seios fartos. Minha blusa dos  Simpsons passou pela minha cabeça, me tirando do transe. Olhei pra cima e reparei na adoração em seus olhos azuis . Me senti derreter por dentro. 

Toquei o tecido do sutiã com a ponta dos dedos e tracei o padrão, por vezes tocando a pele. O arrepio foi tanto que a loura não conseguiu segurar o gemido. Era uma peça bonita e eu não queria tirá-la agora , não mais . Desci minhas mãos por sua cintura definida, fazendo-a revirar os olhos, e tateei pelo  zíper da saia . Encontrei  também um colchete, mas nada  difícil para meu tato.  Enquanto eu afrouxava sua saia , ela abriu meu sutiã, que era bem mais simples que o dela, e senti meus seios agradecidos por se livrar dessa prisão incômoda. Quando a peça saiu do meu corpo, havia um brilho em seu olhar. 

Imediatamente, a loura saiu de cima de mim, levantou da cama, o que fez a saia escorregar para o tornozelo, chutou os saltos para algum canto, e me encarou de cima para baixo com seus mais de um e setenta e cinco , mordendo o lábio inferior. Em seguida, me puxou  mais  para perto da borda da cama pelas  pernas e atacou meu cinto, abrindo-o com pressa, desabotoando minha caça ; não havia zíper, apenas uma coluna de botões, que ela o fez com uma habilidade ímpar. Quando percebi, me vi apenas de calcinha sentada próximo à beirada da cama, com seu olhar penetrante em mim.

Aquela escultura de mármore viva voltou a subir na cama, me fazendo chegar para o meio. Assim que deu altura, a cama coube aquele  corpanzil todo, ela me beijou a  clavícula e foi descend o devagar traçando beijos lentos até um seio. O outro ela cobriu com a mão e sabia muito bem o que  estava fazendo. E eu achando que era  impossível ficar mais excitada. 

Minhas mãos passeavam por entre seus cabelos e costas e a cada carícia mais intensa, me apertava contra seu corpo. Aí decidi que já estava na hora daquele sutiã sair dali. Enquanto ela ainda me deixava louca com seus toques, consegui alcançar o feixe de seu sutiã caro e o abri com facilidade. O peso dos seios, e a gravidade, fizeram o  artigo escorregar pelos  seus braços. Ela me olhou com um sorriso sacana, que me deixou completamente descompassada a ponto de me fazer inverter nossas posições. 

A expressão de espanto durou pouco, mas precisamente assim que taquei a peça de roupa para longe. Eles eram lindos! E os mamilos estavam tão contraídos, que pareciam estar doendo, clamando por calor. Mas mais que isso, foi a minha vez de sentir adoração. Deitei-me sobre ela e a beijei. Seus braços me envolveram e rolamos pela cama; pernas  entre pernas, querendo o maior  contato de pele  possível . E apesar de ser musculosa, era  confortável estar sob e sobre ela.  Paramos de rolar e eu fiquei por cima.

Não perdi tempo e voltei a acariciar seu corpo com o meu. Beijos, lambidas, mordidas, até chegar na sua segunda peça de roupa íntima cara, que combinava com o  sutiã , a calcinha. Ela me olhava com uma expectativa surreal, me implorava pra não demorar, me apressava. Mas eu queria lhe tirar essa última peça como se fosse um presente dos  céus , aquele que mais apreciamos. E devagar ela agarrava meu lençol, aguentando a tortura da falta de toque, enquanto eu puxava lenta e deliberadamente a calcinha que delatava o excitamento pleno da loura. Minha respiração se descompassava a medida que aquele tesouro se mostrava.

De repente, fiquei com pressa. O desejo me subiu a cabeça e a provei. E  a loura s uplicou para que não parasse, que a fizesse minha.  E eu não parei. A fiz minha de todas as formas que conhecia. Tenho certeza de que ela chegou ao orgasmo  incontáveis vezes, me arranhando as costas, me apertando entre suas pernas , aquelas pernas grossas e torneadas, musculosas.  Um prazer a parte. Agarrando meu travesseiro  e colocando no rosto para abafar  os gemidos.  Mas reparei que ela  continha demais esses gemidos e grunhidos. Talvez por não saber o meu nome,  ou talvez es se fosse  o jeito dela. 

Exausta, a loura me pediu uns minutos para retomar o fôlego.  O suor já escorria por nossos corpos e  honestamente não me importava se já não  sabíamos de quem era o suor.  Aconcheguei-me a ela,  que fez um esforço e  moveu um braço para me acariciar o rosto. Sorriu e me disse.

“Você está radiante.” E me beijou.  Um beijo tenro e carinhoso que durou um longo tempo. “ E agora vou me divertir mais um pouco.”

Nisso ela rapidamente se posicionou de joelhos  entre  as  minhas pernas.  Minha calcinha  era  simples, mas ela tirou com os todo cuidado . Ainda parecia um pouco cansada , no  entanto  sua  expressão  mudou assim que me viu completamente despida. Ela  acariciou a parte interna da minha coxa, fazendo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo pela  enésima vez aquela noite. Foi só quando seus dedos encontraram meu centro que virei a cabeça para trás, revirando os olhos e gemendo. Aqueles dedos eram habilidosos e delicados. 

A loura me observava contorcer com divertimento. Seus olhos azuis  faiscavam e sus boca mais um daqueles sorrisos devastadores. E isso só me dava mais prazer. Tudo que estava acumulado até o momento se tornou demais e me desfiz inteira em seus dedos. Uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes; até que parei de contar. Essa mulher certamente  parece prepotente mas ela definitivamente é conhecedora da figura feminina.  M eus pensamentos deixaram de ser coerentes por um bom tempo. Quando a linha racional voltou. Aquele monumento de mulher estava deitada com metade do corpo sobre o meu , com o braço envolta da minha cintura .

“Tudo bem aí?” Perguntou divertida.

“Tudo maravilhoso.” Respondi com o meu maior e mais sincero sorriso. Ela riu e me deu um selinho. “Me dá só mais um minutinho pra eu me preparar pro próximo  _ round _ .” Tenho certeza que estou no mesmo estado que ela há um tempo atrás.

“ Because the world  is round It  turns me  on ,” Ela  começou a cantarolar enquanto mexia no meu cabelo molhado de suor. “ B ecause the wolrd is round . Ah,  because the wind is high it  blows my mind . Ah,  because the wind is high..” Sua voz era muito melodiosa . “L ove  is old , love is new ..” Mas por que essa música? Uma música sobre amor. É muito cedo para falar disso. “L ove  is all ,  love is - ” Interrompi-a com um beijo. Eu sei que é só uma música, mas ainda assim, não queria ouvir isso, não agora. 

Ainda no beijo, tratei de explorar com as mãos. Não queria pensar demais em toda essa situação.  Dei início a próxima rodada. M ais uma vez a fiz gemer e gritar. M úsicas para meus ouvidos, admitindo com hone stidade . E ela seguiu a rodada , me fazendo gemer e gritar.  Parece que gostamos das coisas bem equilibradas. E,  _ puts _ , como eu adoro isso! Foi uma rodada atrás da outra até cairmos exauridas, e dolorida; mais uma vez, esse último só posso falar por mim. Exausta, abracei-a e apoiei sua cabeça em meu ombro. Meu cérebro apagou não muito tempo depois.

Apensar do sexo maravilhoso, tinha alguma coisa errada comigo. Meu sono não estava relaxado, como geralmente é após o que rolou no meu quarto por horas. O cansaço estava me pegando. “ If I  fell in  love with you ,  would you promise to be true ,  and help me  understand ,” Seria isso uma alucinação? “ cuz I’ve been in  love before and I  felt that love was more  than just holding  hands ..” A voz do mulherão ecoava suave e quase sussurrada. “ If I  give my heart to you , I must  be sure from the very start  that you would love me more  than her.  If I  trust in  you , oh  please ,  don’t run and hide .  If I  love you too, oh  please ,  don’t hurt my pride like her.” Dava pra perceber a amargura na voz. “ Cuz I  couldn’t stand  the pain ,  and I  would be sad if my new  love was in  vain ,” Ela soava tão triste. “ So I  hope you see that I  would love to love you ,  if I  fell in  love wit ...” Queria muito consolar essa voz, segura-la em meus braços e fazer a dor passar, mas a voz sumiu logo em seguida.

A cortina não era espessa o suficiente para segurar a luz do sol. Essa luz que geralmente me acordava em dias comuns e me ajudava a ter animo pra ir trabalhar , dessa vez me irritava profundamente.  Antes de abrir os olhos , revisitei a noite maravilhosa que tive em memória. Ela ainda estava aqui, podia senti-la abraçada ao meu corpo . Ao abrir os olhos, vi sua cabeleira loura, a cabeça apoiada um pouco acima do meu seio e seu rosto estava virado para baixo. Não precisava nem olhar para saber que ela estava e continuava maravilhosa. Estava tudo muito lindo, de verdade, mas eu precisava ir ao banheiro. 

Com muita dificuldade, consegui me desvencilhar dela, que abraçou meu travesseiro. Fiquei um tempo observando aquela beldade na minha cama. O movimento do tórax com a respiração, a contração involuntária dos  músculos , e aquela bunda. Meu senhor, aquela bunda! Antes que meu desejo  aflorasse novamente, corri para o banheiro, afinal foi por isso que saí da cama. Depois que fiz minhas necessidades matinais, percebi que já não era tão de manhã assim.

Como ela parecia não dar sinais que de ia acordar tão cedo, resolvi fazer o café da manhã; que poderia ser um almoço, mas veja bem, acabamos de acordar. Fiz café, torradas, ovo mexido, cortei umas frutas que estavam na geladeira. Era o que eu tinha. Arrumei a mesa e fui me dispor a acordá-la. E sim, fiz tudo isso nua mesmo. Andar pelada é muito bom.

Entrei no quarto e ela estava na mesma posição. Tive uma  idéia . “ Dear P rudence , won ’ t you come out  to play .  Dear P rudence ,  greet the brand new  day . T he  sun is up ,  the sky is blue.  I t ’s beautiful and so are  you .”  Cantei me ap roximando e tocando delicadamente em suas costas , acariciando de leve . Ela se mexeu , e um sorriso quase que tímido apareceu em seu rosto. A loura se espreguiçou segurando meu travesseiro e se virou, finalmente abrindo os olhos. Azul, como o céu.

“Você sabe que meu nome não é  Prudence , né?” Seu tom combinava com o sorriso agora sacana. “Sabe muito bem disso desde o começo, né...” Eu... Eu.. Escutei direito?! Como assim ela disse meu nome no final da frase?!

Minha cara de espanto deve ter sido impagável, mas tão impagável que ela começou a gargalhar. “Eu.. É...”

“Ah! Quem diria que aquela criança fofinha e bonitinha que conheci há tantos anos me faria gozar tantas vezes em uma noite. E ainda me deixou dolorida! ”  Ela continuava a rir .

Eu só queria esconder  mInha vergonha, meu rosto mais que vermelho. Tapei meu rosto com as mãos e me virei, dando as costas para ela. Escutei um movimento de lençol e em seguida, braços me envolvendo a cintura e uma cabeça se apoiando em meu ombro. Ela.

“ Hey . Somos duas adultas. Somos livres pra fazermos o que quisermos.” Argumentou calma.

“Mas...” Por que estava tentando resistor? Eu sabia desde o começo e quis. Por que não posso querer agora?

“Com certeza  no começo  vai ser  e squisito com a sua irmã, nossas famílias. A minha nem tanto. Mas vai dar tudo certo.”  Ela afirmou com tanto ca rinho que tive que olhar em seus olhos .

“ Está insinuando que quer continuar com isso, o que quer que isso seja?” Eu estava incrédula. 

“Sua inteligência supera expectativas, querida.” Ah ironia. “Cadê aquela coragem e  auto-confiança de ontem a noite?” 

Isso eu não ia deixar passar! Alguém tem que colocar essa mulher em seu devido lugar! Imediatamente me virei e lhe beijei, fazendo-a cair de costas na cama. Entrelacei nossas mãos e as elevei acima de sua cabeça. 

“É disso que estou falando!” Retrucou quase sem fôlego, e com um sorriso safado.

Infelizmente não pudemos continuar pois uma música começou a tocar em algum lugar do apartamento.

_ “ _ _ Words _ _ are  _ _ flowing _ _ out _ _ ”  _

Nós nos encaramos por um ínfimo instante.

_ “ _ _ like _ __ _ endless _ __ _ rain _ __ _ into _ _ a  _ _ paper _ __ _ cup _ _ ” _

“Deve ser meu telefone.” Dissemos em uníssono. 

_ “ _ _ They _ __ _ slither _ __ _ wildy _ _ as  _ _ they _ __ _ slip _ __ _ away _ _.. _ _.” _

“ Across the universe ” 

[FIM?]


End file.
